


Brother Bond

by InsertSarcasticComment



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, Happy Ending, Insecure Sam, Insecurity, Light Angst, No Incest, No Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSarcasticComment/pseuds/InsertSarcasticComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam feels guilty for being a burden on Dean it's up to Dean to set his little brother straight. <br/>...........................................<br/>I'm really bad at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm posting so please be kind guys :) :)
> 
> In terms of ages, in my head Dean is around 18 and Sam is 14

/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Dean POV  
Dean checked the salt lines as he locked the front door to the old, run-down house the Winchester family was currently occupying.  
It was late and he'd just returned from a successful hunt, one of his first not accompanied by his father and brother, and was feeling quite proud of himself.  
As he turned towards the stairs to head up to the small room he shared with Sam, Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket. Checking the caller ID he saw it was Stacey, the pretty blonde cheerleader from school, and answered the call, smirking as he did so.  
"Hey Stacey. How's it going?" He said drawing out her name  
Dean began to climb the stairs as she replied, "Good. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow. I'm free in the afternoon."  
Dean could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke and he paused a moment outside his and Sammy's bedroom door to reply, hoping Sam had already gone to sleep.  
"And what exactly would we be doing." Dean asked, already knowing the answer that he wanted to hear.  
"Well, I suppose we could find something to do." She let out a breathy laugh and Dean chuckled as he opened the bedroom door, knowing full well he had her now.  
Dean glanced at Sam, facing the opposite direction asleep, and remembered he'd already promised the kid he'd take him to some museum the next day.  
Dean groaned.  
"Damn Stacey, I can't tomorrow, I promised my kid brother I'd take him to some exhibition thing tomorrow. Little nerd couldn't find a friend to go with." Dean explained in an affectionate tone, he pretended to be annoyed but he didn't really mind.  
Stacey made a sympathetic noise, "I know how you feel, my mum always forces me to look after my little sister. She's such a burden sometimes, you know?"  
Dean decided to play up the annoying sibling card, hoping he'd still get lucky before John decided it was time to leave this town.  
"Yeah, totally. I have to look out for the kid, like he's my problem. And it's such a burden to look after him and take him places, you know?" Dean screwed his face up at his own lies, hating the bitter tone his voice had taken on.  
Deciding it was time to end the call, Dean quickly told Stacey his battery was almost dead in an attempt to get her off the line, and even then it took several promises on Dean's behalf that they'd get together another time to finally get her to put the phone down.  
Dean looked over at Sammy's back while he undressed for bed, the kid wasn't that bad in fact, Dean privately admitted to himself as he got into bed, Sam was actually quite fun to be around- even when he was being a total nerd.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam POV

Sam listened as his father stumbled up the stairs probably more than a little drunk, and made his way to his room before closing the door. Knowing his dad was going to be out like a light until at least midday, Sam finished up some extra credit math homework to be handed in next week, whilst he waited for Dean to come home from his hunt.  
They'd been in this town for almost a month now and whilst dad was researching the thing that killed mom, Dean had taken a solo hunt a few towns away. From what Sam could tell it was a relatively low risk salt and burn, so although he wasn't too worried about Dean, he was still anxious to see him home safe. And besides, Dean had promised to take him to a new museum exhibition on Ancient Rome when he got back home.  
As Sam finished up the last of his school work, he climbed into bed and decided to wait there for Dean, knowing he might be awhile and it could get quite cold.  
Around 2am the sound of the front door shutting woke Sam, and then the deep rumble of Dean's voice, muffled by the closed bedroom door, was heard.  
"And what exactly would we be doing." Dean said and Sam guessed Dean was on the phone with some random girl he was trying to hook up with. Rolling his eyes, he rolled over and decided to wait until the conversation was over to get Dean's attention.  
Dean opened the door and a few seconds later a groan was heard, and then Sam heard his brother's voice.  
"Damn Stacey, I can't tomorrow, I promised my kid brother if take him to some exhibition thing tomorrow. Little nerd couldn't find a friend to go with."  
Sam frowned at the phrasing of the words. He was used to Dean insulting him, but it was usually to his face, this seemed more spiteful somehow.  
The girl on the other end must have said something then because Dean replied with a "Yeah, totally. I have to look out for the kid, like he's my problem. And it's such a burden to look after him and take him places, you know?"  
Sam felt a pang at the words; hurt that Dean would say such things to some random girl he didn't even care about. Sam blocked out the rest of the conversation, unwilling and unable to listen to more hurtful words come from Dean's mouth, but it wasn't long until silence filled the small bedroom and shortly after that the deep breathing and soft snores of his sleeping brother.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam POV

Needles to say, Sam didn't sleep much that night, his mind repeating the hurtful words that Dean had said.  
Sam hadn't realised Dean thought of him as a burden, but he supposes that it makes sense.  
Dean had been stuck looking after Sam since he'd pulled him from their burning house all those years ago. Sam thinks that if the roles were reversed, he’d feel the same way.  
He rises at an impossibly early hour, for a Saturday anyway, and makes a pot of strong coffee, knowing both his dad and Dean would want it when they woke up. He didn't have to wait too long as soon John was walking down the stairs.  
He made it to the kitchen where Sam was reading a book for his English Lit class, and grunted as a way of greeting before pouring a cup of coffee and drinking it in big gulps.  
"Dean back yet?" he asked, sitting down opposite Sam with his second cup.  
"Yes sir. He came back last night" Sam replied in a monotone voice, his mind kindly reminding him of the overheard conversation from the night before.  
"Good, that's good" John muttered into his coffee cup, already distracted by the research papers littering the small kitchen table from his work the night before.  
After a small stretch of silence, the bathroom door was heard opening and closing upstairs, signifying that Dean had woken up. Sam decided to begin making breakfast for the three of them, hoping to put himself to good use for once.  
The sound of Dean descending the creaky stairs accompanied the sound of eggs sizzling and had Sam ducking his head to keep a careful eye on the breakfast, hoping to avoid looking at Dean just a little bit longer.  
The sound of Dean's voice greeting them stopped that idea though. Sam couldn't help himself, he smiled at Dean when his brother said hello to him, momentarily forgetting that he was hurt by his words.  
In fact it wasn't until the dishes for breakfast had been cleaned and put away into cupboards that Sam remembered Dean's hurtful words.  
"So Sammy, you wanna get ready to go to that museum then?"  
Suddenly Sam wished he'd skipped breakfast as his stomach recoiled at the thought of forcing Dean to spend time with him.  
"Umm, actually I was just gunna go by myself Dean" Sam replied, hoping Dean wouldn't hear the slight tremble in his voice.  
Dean looked over at their father, who was frowning at Sam. "I thought you wanted me to take you?" Dean asked.  
"No, it's okay. I'd rather go on my own. Why don't you go out with your friends today Dean? I can catch the bus, I don't mind."  
Sam wondered of this was even going to work, could he really make up for all the things Dean missed out on because he was burdened with looking after Sam all these years? Sam supposed it was worth a try at least.  
Dean frowned, "Are you sure? I don't mind."  
Sam nodded, trying to pull off an innocent look to hide the hurt on his face. "I'm sure" he smiled to convince Dean he was telling the truth.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam POV

It wasn't until half way through the exhibition that Sam spotted Dean lurking a few feet away. The sight of Dean in the museum made Sam feel strange for a moment, as if something bad was coming. Sam went over to him.  
"Dean, is everything okay? Is it dad? Are we leaving town? Why are you here? Is everything okay?" Sam rushed to ask, question after question not pausing to let Dean answer.  
"Whoa, cool it kid. Everything's fine" Dean looked embarrassed for a moment, before skilfully hiding it, “I was just checking in on you."  
"I thought you were spending the day out with your friends?" Sam asked, more confused now than before.  
"Damn Sammy, I was meant to take you out today, and I was actually looking forward to it. Until you blew me off."   
Sam stared at him, confused. "But you said I was a burden to take out everywhere. I heard you last night, complaining about dad forcing you to be around me. I thought if I came here by myself, you could do whatever you wanted, and you'd get some time where you wouldn't be stuck with me."  
Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Dean looked pissed, and now Sam was starting to get worried.  
"Listen here, you little nerd. You're my little brother and you're not a burden to be around. Nobody forces me to spend time with you; I do it because I like it. You got that" he ended his rant with a poke to Sam's chest and a grin.  
Sam was still confused, "Dean, its okay. I understand. I have been a burden to you and it's not fair on you. From now on that will change, I promise." Sam felt like crying, why was Dean still pretending? It's not like Sam was angry, he understood the situation. Dean had every right to feel the way he did.  
"Damnit Sammy, for a genius you sure are stupid. I. Like. Spending. Time. With. You. You're not a burden."  
Something in Dean's face must have tipped Sam off to the truth, because suddenly his eyes widened. "Really?" He asked nervously, biting his lip and not meeting Dean's eyes.  
Dean put a finger under his chin, forcing Sam to meet his gaze.  
"Really."  
Sam grinned.  
Dean laughed, "Bitch" he muttered affectionately.  
Sam smiled, "Jerk"


End file.
